I Never Knew
by FreedomIsn'tFree
Summary: Max was found by Ben, but doesn't really get along with him. Especially with this other girl named Georgia really likes Ben. Does Max like Ben? Or does Ben like Max? Why are they so hostile to each other? Takes place during season 2. Please R&R! :)Enjoy!(:
1. Chapter 1: Found

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! (Well ain't that obvious!)**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this! This is a new fanfic I thought of last night and wanted to write a story about if. Hope you enjoy it! Also, check my other stories if you haven't and I have two fanfics on wattpad. Thanks! :)Enjoy!(:**_

**Max's POV:**

I've been on my own for months now. Killing skitters. Learning who to and not to trust. I'm just on my own to find other survivors _I _can trust. So far, no luck. That's until I hear some voices. It sound like a few guys and a girl. I follow the sound and hide behind a bush so they can't see me. I need to know if I can trust them or not.

"Well, there's nothing here. Let's just-," a tall, brown haired guy says until he was cut off from this other buy that has dirty blonde hair. "Shh... I heard something." Crap! Was it me he heard? But how is that possible? I was so quiet. "Ben, don't be ridiculous. If someone or something was following us, we would've known." "Yah, I guess you're right. I think I forgot something, I'll be right back," says the guy that's supposedly Ben.

Whew! That was a close one! That's until I feel a hand on my mouth, standing me up. "I knew someone was following us. What do you want," supposedly Ben says. I stomp on his foot, elbow him in the gut, and throw my head back into his so he'll let me go. And it work. I run away from him when all of a sudden a skitter comes out of no where and throws me against a tree. What was that for?! Why the freak is that thing here?! I reach for my gun, but its not there. Dang it! It's that Ben's fault! I'm about to get up and run when it grabs me and knocks me out. The last thing I saw before I was completely under was that boy, Ben, running towards the skitter and me.

When I wake up, I don't know where I am. I shoot straight up in the cot(?) I'm in. Then a woman that looks like she's in her late 30's or early 40's comes up to me. "It's okay. I'm Dr. Glass. You just had a slight concussion. What's your name," says Dr. Glass. "Max," I say unsure about her. I guess she notices because she tells me that she won't hurt me and that it's all okay.

She gave me some water, and I'm gulping that down what that boy named Ben, a taller, older guy, and a girl that looks my age comes in. The older guy comes up to me and says,"Hi, my name's Tom. That's my son, Ben, and his friend, Georgia. What might your name be?" "Max." "Well hello, Max. Welcome to the 2nd Mass. You're more than welcome to stay with us if you want." "I'll think about it." "Okay. Take all the time you need. Georgia and Ben will help you if you need anything," Tom says before he leaves.

What do I do now? Then the girl that's supposedly Georgia comes up to me. "Hi, I'm Georgia. If you'd like, I can show you around the camp." "Sure," I say as I get up. I follow her, but Ben grabs my arm for some reason. "What do _you_ want," I spit at him. "Just don't hurt anyone here or it will be the last thing you'll ever do," he shoots back. "Ooooh. I'm so scared. What are you going to go. Put your hand over my mouth again?" "Just do something and you'll find out." I jerk my arm from him and follow Georgia outside. I can tell she likes Ben, but why would she?

"Awe, shoot! I just remembered I'm suppose to go scouting with Ben in a bit. Maybe Matt can show you around," she says. "Okay," i say hesitantly now knowing who this Matt is. I follow her into a tent to see a mini version of Ben. Is this Matt? "Hey, Matt," Georgia asks him. "Hmm?" "Can you show Max around? I have to go scouting with Ben in a bit." "Sure. Where is he," he asks. Heh, sexist.

"Actually I'm a girl," I say. "Oh, sorry..." "Hey, it's okay. Honest mistake." "Well I'll leave it to you guys," Georgia says as she gets up and leaves. Matt walks up to me. "You ready?" "Of course, kiddo," I say. "I'm not a kid!" "Sorry... What about... Mattie," I ask as we are starting to walk around "camp". "I was actually called that before the invasion."

"Do you miss it," I ask. "Miss what?" "Everything before the invasion. Friends. Family." "Always. I miss my mom, and the old Ben." "The old Ben?" "He wasn't always mean like that. He was considerate, I mean he still is, but I don't know." "Why'd he change?" "His hate for the skitters. Especially after Dr. Glass deharnessed him." "He was harnesses," I ask. "Yah. You got a problem with that?" I turn around to see Ben giving me a scowl.

"Come on, Ben. Why are you giving her such a hard time," Matt asks. I already love Matt! He's so adorable, caring, sweet- I just have a really soft spot for kids. So... yah...

"She started it," Ben says. "No she didn't." "Yah she did. she the one that stomped on my foot, elbowed me in the gut, and head butted me." Matt looks up and me and asks," You did?" "Well yes, but that's his fault too. He's the one that had to cover my mouth with his dirty, smelly hands and be rude." Matt then looks back at Ben. Ben just keeps scowling at me. What's wrong with him? Did he get his panties in a twist? "Come on, Matt. Let's just go," I say as Matt and I start to walk away from Ben. God, how can Georgia deal with him?

_**A/N: What did you think of the first chapter? Let me know if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading! I'll try to update whenever I can! Byeee! :P**_


	2. Chapter 2: Why Didn't I Notice?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES(Duh)!**_

**Max's POV**

I've been with the 2nd Mass for a couple days now. I already told Tom that I'd like to join the 2nd Mass, and he was more than happy to welcome me. Matt was so happy that I'm staying and Captain Weaver was more than happy that I said I'd be happy to become a fighter. I'm partners with Jimmy. He's actually a pretty cool guy.

"Um... You ready," Jimmy asked me. "Yep," I answer as I get up while grabbing my gun. Jimmy and I are checking the perimeter. "Oh, Max?" "Yah?" "Ben and Georgia are suppose to scout with us..." Great... Ben? Really?! I just nod my head. I feel like if I say something, it won't be nice. I just don't get Ben. It's weird. I get this feeling around him that I've never felt before. I push it away by being mean to him, when I really don't.

"Ben told me for us to meet them over there," Jimmy informs while pointing towards a spot not to far from us in the woods. "Okay... Race you there!" I start to run over to where we're suppose to be. I heard him say 'not fair! You got a head start' before he ran after me. I finally reach my destination and scream 'I win' at Jimmy. "That's not fair. You got a head start," says Jimmy. "Oh, stop whining. We can do a rematch another time," I say to him. "Oh. Hey, Ben. Hey, Georgia." I turn around to see Ben and Georgia behind us, well really me actually.

"I was thinking that maybe we should trade partners just for tonight, Ben. What do you think," Jimmy asks Ben. Really, Jimmy? Really? "What ever is fine," Ben says. "Okay. Come on, Georgia," Jimmy says before walking away with Georgia. I look at Ben, but he's scowling at me... Still. "Hold grudges much," I ask him. "Let's go," he mutters as he walk in the other direction.

I just follow him, searching the perimeter. I want to know him more for some reason. Why won't he just talk to me? "Uh..." "What," he spits. "Nothing..." He turns around and looks at me. "No. It's not 'nothing'. What is it? Is it my spikes? You think I'm a freak don't you," he says angrily. Why does he treat me like this? I don't answer and try to walk past him but he gets in front of me, blocking the way. "Why won't you answer me? I'm a freak to you aren't I because you ignore me. You should have never joined us. You're just an accident waiting to happen. You're pathetic! You don't know anything!"

"Ben," Georgia says. I didn't even hear them come. I feel like I'm going to cry and I just want to hit something right now. Or shoot something! Why is Ben such a jerk?! What have I done to deserve this?! He thinks he knows everything but he doesn't. He doesn't know anything about me! "You know what, Ben! You don't know anything about me! Did your parents put you in a foster home because they didn't want you?! Because they thought you were a mistake?! Were you bullied every single day by your own foster family?! No! You weren't because you have a family that cares! You have friends that care for you! And you treat everyone like crap whenever you can," I shout at him before running back to camp.

I hear Jimmy and Georgia saying 'see what you did' to Ben. I finally reach the camp and run into my tent. I'm alone right now, but Maggie, Lourdes, and Anne will be here later since this tent is the four of ours. I get onto my cot and cry. I haven't cried in forever. Why do bad things always happen to me? Nothing good has ever happened to me. "Max," I hear someone say outside the tent. It sounds like... Ben?

"Go away. I don't want to talk." "Fine. Don't talk, just listen. Listen, I'm sorry I'm always being such a jerk to you. You don't deserve that at all. I'm really sorry." As he was nearing to the end of his "speech", I walked to the entrance of the tent. When he finished I opened the tent and crossed my arms while looking straight at him. "Did Georgia and Jimmy make you say that?" "What? No!" "Hm. Really? Well now you listen. I don't need any sympathy. What's done is done. So just go back to Georgia and suck face with her."

"What? Suck face," he asked confused. "Yah. You guys are a thing aren't you?" "No..." Now it's awkward. "Well I just assumed because she really likes you." "She does?" "Yah. Haven't you noticed?" "No... I just figured that no one would ever like me..." I do. "Well you'd be surprised then." "What do you mean?" "Nothing. Nothing at all." "So... Friends," he asks while holding out his hand. "Friends," I say while shaking his hand. "Good night," I say as I start to go back into the tent. "Night," Ben says before he walks away.

**Ben's POV**

Georgia likes me? And I like her. But I also sort-of like Max. She's had such a hard life, but I'm afraid I'll hurt her. Plus she'd never go for me. That's why I was so shocked that Georgia likes me. How could I be so oblivious to that? I should really get Hal's input on this. And maybe Jimmy's too. Or maybe I should just ask Georgia out.

"Georgia," I ask while standing outside her tent. "Hold on." I stand there waiting until she finally comes out. "What's up, Ben?" "Can I talk with you alone?" "Sure," she says before we walk towards the woods. "So... Um... Can I ask you something," I say uneasily. I've never asked someone out before so lets hope this goes well. "Of course, Ben." "Umm... I don't know how to ask so here it goes... Huh... Will-willyougooutwithme?" "Yes!" "Really?" "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

_**A/N: Hey, guys! So what do you think of this chapter? Have any ideas for upcoming chapters? Then just let me know!**_

_**ONE OR MORE REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE ASAP!**_


	3. Chapter 3: My Past

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!**_

**Max's POV**

I don't want to get up. That means interacting with people. I love Matt, sweet adorable Matt, but I just don't have enough energy today. No matter how I feel, I have to get up, so I do. Let's just hope I'm not late for anything so Captain Weaver isn't pissed. I walk into the "cafeteria" or eating tent and grab my bowl of oatmeal and sit next to Matt.

"How ya doin', Mattie," I ask him. "I'm okay... What about you," he says plainly. "Just a bit tired. What are you doing today?" He just shrugs and then that's when Ben and Georgia come into the tent holding hands. Well I guess he asked her out. I guess I was supposedly zoning out because Matt is shaking my shoulder trying to say something. "What is it, Matt," I ask him. "You don't look good," says Matt considerately. "What?" And that's when he puts his tiny hand on my forehead.

"What are you doing," I ask as Georgia and Ben finally sit in front of us in a middle of their precious, little talk. "You feel really hot, Max. Maybe we should take you to see Dr. Glass." "Matt, I'm fine. It's probably nothing." "But-" "It's okay, Mattie. It's fine," I say trying to get him to stop pestering me. "Okay," he says as he takes his hand away from my head and starts to et his food again. I can't take anymore of the lovebirds across the table and Matt being annoying about taking me to Dr. Glass. I know he's worried, but... Huh... I don't know...

I get up, throw my stuff away(in a way sort-of), and head to my tent for just a little alone time since I probably have to go scouting soon. When did it get so cold? I'm bundling myself up in my coat and only blanket, but I'm still freezing. "Can I come in?" It sounds like Jimmy. "Yah," I say before he unzips the tent and walks over to me.

"Max?" "Yah, Jimmy?" "Are you okay? You don't look so good." "Just a bit cold. Why?" "You look a bit pale and you're sweating, like, a lot." "I'm fine," I say. "No you're not. Come on, let's take you to Dr. Glass," He says as he puts his gun around his shoulder before putting an arm around my shoulder to "help" me.

We are right at the entrance of the med bus before I start to cough so bad. "Are you okay," Jimmy asks as he rubs his hand on my back as I'm on my knees coughing my heart out. I manage to say 'yah' before a little bit of blood comes out of my mouth. "Okay, you're definitely not alright," he says. I didn't even realize that I'm now on a cot in the bus. How'd I get here so fast? "Okay. Can you open your mouth for a sec.," Anne, a.k.a. Dr. Glass, asked. I nod and reluctantly open my mouth before she puts a thermometer(?) in it. We are in the middle of an alien invasion and she still manages to have a thermometer? Unbelievable.

I hear a beep and she takes it out. "Oh my gosh," she says while looking at what my temperature is. "What?" "You're temperature is 107.2. Jimmy, go tell Captain Weaver she won't be able to do what she was suppose to do today. She needs to rest." "No. I'm fine. It'll go away," I say. To prove it, I stand up before I start to fall but Anne and Jimmy catch me. "No you're not. Jimmy," Anne says.

I lay here on the back of the med bus shivering under a few blankets. What's wrong with me? I haven't gotten this sick ever. I mean, I've gotten colds and coughs and stuff, but not this major. I'm really tired though. Maybe I can take a little nap... Nope! I sit up and throw up into the container that Lourdes left beside me. This does NOT feel good... Throwing up and being sick.

* * *

"Hey. How are you, Max," Matt asks as he comes in. "Never better. Why are you here, Matt? I don't want to get you sick. You're needed" "So are you! Why do you think you're worthless?" "I don't know." He doesn't believe me and pulls up a chair so he's in front of me. "What happened to you," he asks. I guess he means before the invasion. "You're too young to know about even 1% about my life before, Mattie." "But-" "Matt? What are you doing here I thought I told you to go back to class," says Tom as he entered the Med bus.

Matt looks at me and I tell him it's okay, that he should go. "So, how are you, Mr. Mason?" "I'm fine, but I suppose I should be the one asking you that. Are you alright," he says. "I'm... Okay. Anne and Lourdes have been such a help, and your son, Matt, too." "Yah, well he really likes you. Sorry, but I have to go. Would you like me to get you someone or anything?" "I'm fine. Thank you though." He nods and leaves. What should I do now?

"How are ya, Max," Maggie asks as she enters. "I'm alright. Hey, Maggie?" "Yes?" "What was your life like before the invasion?" "You really want to know?" "Yah... But you don't have to if you don't want to." She pulls up a chair and tells it to me. As I'm listening, I can't believe she went through all that. "I'm so sorry, Maggie. That shouldn't have happened to you." "Eh! It's fine now. It's all over, right? Now, what about you?" Crap! "Um... Well... I was in the foster system because my birth parents didn't want me so I kept going into new homes. No one wanted me. I didn't want them to either. They were either drunks or druggies or..." "Or what," asks Maggie.

"They'd beat and rape me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I just fought back. The guy ended with a broken arm and nose with some broken ribs. They believed his side of the story which was that I went crazy and attacked him so I went to juvie. I just got out when they attacked. I just got out of a hell hole and then got stuck into a new one... So there. That's my life." "I'm so sorry, Max." "You're fine. It's over now just like you said. But if that Pope guy or his gang try to pull something, I-" "I know. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." "Thanks, Mags."

"So what's the deal with you and Ben," she asks. "What about him?" "I mean is there something going on?" "He's "dating" Georgia. Anyways, I hate him. I don't see how she handles him. He's so rude and irresponsible." "You just have to get to know him. Just give him time." "Okay. I'll try to be patient with him but with him in wears down easy."

* * *

It's been a couple days and I'm finally better. The only people that have visited me besides Anne and Lourdes were Matt and Maggie. They're all great company so I didn't mind. Maggie is like my older sister I never had or got and Matt is my little brother that, again, I never got. Anne and Lourdes are like my family too, plus Anne has that mother-like figure about her. Everyone can agree that she's a great person and I bet she was an amazing mother before all of this happened.

I go to the food tent and grab some food. I just sit down at a random table because no one's in here basically; probably not lunch time yet. At least it'll give me time to think. Since Maggie asked me that question about my life before the invasion and about Ben, I can't seem to stop thinking about them. I'm in a mid-thought when someone sits across from me. I have no clue who it is but I feel their eyes on me. I look up to see.. Ben? What?!

"Are you going to speak or are you just going to stare," I ask him. "Well, I was just going to try to have a normal conversation with you but that seems like it won't happen." "What?" "You're being rude." "Oh! I'm being rude! You've been rude to me since we ever met! I wasn't even being rude, I was asking you a question! But if you wanna get all crybaby about it, I'll just go," I yell at him as I grab my stuff and go. Why won't people just leave me alone. "Hey, Max, what's up," Matt asks me as he catches up to me. "Not now, Mattie," I say. He's about to say something but then I run off and head to a place I can just be alone.

I find a secure little area in the woods not too far from camp and just sit tight next to a tree. I feel like crying but then I hear someone walking up to me. "Go away. Leave me alone whoever you are." "No," says the person and I turn around to see that it's Ben. What does he want now? "If you're here for an apology-" "No, it's not that. I just wanted to say sorry for that thing back there." "Okay," I say hoping he'd leave now. He stands there for a while and then sits down next to me, well about a foot away though.

"Why are you still here," I ask him. "What was your life like before the invasion?" "Why do you wanna know?" "Just curious. I find it interesting listening to how others lived before this happened." "Crappy." "What?" "I said that my life before was crappy... But I will admit, my life right now is better than before the invasion," I say. It's true... Isn't that sad? "Why?" "Why? What do you mean? Why was it so crappy?" He nods. "Fine. I'll tell you as long as you don't say anything to anyone else, and you tell me yours." "Okay. I'm all eyes and ears."

I tell him everything. Exactly how I told Maggie. I just looked at the ground and the distance as I told him. I don't really wanna see his expression. But when I finish, I finally get the courage and look up at him. He's closer to me but he's looking at the ground. "You probably think I'm a freak don't you?" He shakes his head and says," No. Usually people think I'm the freak." "Why? Cause you have spikes? So what? It shouldn't matter what others think about you. You didn't choose to be like this." I feel like he's about to say something when he grabs my face and starts kissing me. What?! I pull back and slap him. "What was that for," he asks. "You're dating Georgia!" "What? No I'm not. We decided to just be friends. I didn't like her that way."

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a long time. I've been busy. Sorry:( I hope you all had a great CHRISTmas and I hope you have a great New Year! Byeee! :P**_


End file.
